In recent years, near-field communication (NFC) tokens have been utilized for user identification (e.g., in border control), user authentication (e.g., for online banking services), transaction authentication (e.g., debit/credit card payments), and/or other authentications. For example, customers may utilize mobile devices with an integrated NFC reader and a mobile banking application to request a communication session with a banking service. To authenticate a requested communication session, a customer may be required to physically bring an NFC authentication token associated with the customer's account in close proximity to his/her mobile device so that the NFC authentication token may wirelessly provide verification information for authenticating the customer to the banking service. Often, however, customers may keep their mobile devices and NFC authentication tokens together in close proximity. For example, for convenience purposes, a customer may physically attach an NFC authentication token to a mobile device, may keep the NFC authentication token and the mobile device in the same pocket, etc. Typically, as a result, the NFC authentication tokens remain powered and continue to operate as usual, subjecting those customers to information exposure risks, for instance, from malware on the mobile devices that may gain unauthorized access to information on the NFC authentication tokens while the NFC authentication tokens remain powered.